Lo que siempre ha tenido
by Dreams411
Summary: Había abierto las puestas de Konoha para ser marginado, había vuelto de la misma forma en que había desaparecido. — ¡¿Con qué propósito has llegado hasta aquí si no es más que para luchar! ¡¿Traes enemigos! ¡Contesta, bastardo! — No he traído enemigos, he vuelto a saldar mi condena como desertor de Konoha, como asesino, como traidor…


**Culpa**

De algún modo los pasos le pesaban, el castigo sería lo mejor… sabía lo que se avecinaba detrás de esas dos inmensas puertas.

Debía cruzarlas y recibir el agobio de sus crueles acciones.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Cabizbaja, pensativa caminaba dirigida a un punto el cual no sabía, simplemente seguía a sus pies. Mas el alboroto que realizó un hombre no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Qué sucede en la entrada?

Todos corrían, shinobis, aldeanos con preocupación, con ira, con miedo. Y se preguntó qué sería tan malo, no se quedaría a preguntar. Más rápido de lo que sus pies daban llegó a aquel lugar tumultuoso y sin paso a la vista.

Oía insultos despectivos ¿Para quién? ¿Qué era eso? Se abrió paso entre las personas, escuchando de pronto a un Jounin hablar.

— ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! — No escuchaba respuesta, eso era perturbador y decidió abrir más el paso y acercarse a la corona del problema, con la vista baja observando no pisar a nadie llegó al frente alzando al vista.

— ¿Q-qué…? — Todo se había detenido, eso era producto de su imaginación… ahí en la entrada de Konoha se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, sin intención de hablar, discutir o desenlazar una batalla.

Casi imposible, tal vez, solo tal vez eso era su alucinación, él traía consigo ¿Culpa? Había abierto las puestas de Konoha para ser marginado, había vuelto de la misma forma en que había desaparecido. El dolor de aquel día aún persiste en ella, y nunca mintió al decirle que sentiría esa soledad sin él.

— ¡¿Has vuelto para desatar caos?! ¡Eres el criminal más odiado de Konoha, por traicionarnos! ¡Has vuelto tan sínicamente después de todo el daño que has hecho! —El Jounin no mentía, esas palabras eran justas. Sakura sintió a Naruto posicionarse al lado de ella, igual o más sorprendido, no intentó moverse más de eso.

— ¡Deberás saber que al cruzar esa puerta tu libertad está condenada! ¡Un asesino como tú no tiene derecho a respirar si quiera! — No resistió, las lágrimas la traicionaron.

Todas, absolutamente todas esas palabras eran exactas, no había error en ninguna. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Sakura, esa mujer que siempre intentó salvarlo de él mismo. ¿Cuánto ya habría llorado por él? ¿Alguna vez mereció aquel amor indescriptible por parte de ella? Y su amigo rival, el insistente Naruto, luchando para mantenerlo, luchando por no soltar la última hebra en sus lazos.

De la misma forma ella se sintió tan desamparada por aquella oscura mirada, pidiendo todo sin palabras, aquello era demasiado para ella, volviendo a bajar la cabeza. Él atinó a desviar su vista, ella estaba dolida… decepcionada, él sabía que ya nada era antes.

— ¡¿Con qué propósito has llegado hasta aquí si no es más que para luchar?! ¡¿Traes enemigos?! ¡Contesta, bastardo!

— No he traído enemigos, he vuelto a saldar mi condena como desertor de Konoha, como asesino, como traidor…

Todos asombrados escucharon a Uchiha Sasuke, declarar resumidamente sus culpas. Sakura simplemente no podía observarlo, era una tortura sentimental, era tan débil ante él.

— ¡Mereces morir! ¡Dime! ¡¿Quién estará contigo mientras debas pagar tu falta?! ¡¿Quiénes te apoyarán en tu sanción?! ¡Sasuke Uchiha, has perdido a todos los que un día te admiraron como prodigio, has perdido derechos y respeto, has perdido amigos! ¡Díganme ¿Quién estará con este criminal? Haga el favor de pasar al frente y posarse al lado del renegado!... Veamos si tienes aún a alguien que tolere tu presencia.

El silencio reinó el lugar, Sasuke no se sintió capaz de admirar a sus antes compañeros, ni a las personas que se encontraban allí, bajó la cabeza. Nunca creyó que el silencio fuera tan inquietante, de nuevo se encontraba en esa situación, en donde la soledad lo arropa y se mofa de él mientras de brinda abrigos rotos.

Y aquel antes silencio, desapareció a causa del sonido de pasos, muy lentos y temblorosos, tampoco se sintió capaz de ver quién sería. Solo se oían esas pisadas, el crujir de la tierra seca, como si el tiempo estuviera detenido solo para oír las suelas. Y los pies se detuvieron en frente de él, alentándolo a reconocer quién era.

— Sasuke…- kun — Su melodiosa voz lo hizo ladear al frente y sentir de inmediato el peso… el arrastre de su orgullo, la humillación merecida. La bofetada exacta que debió tener hace años, aquella fuerte cachetada que lo despabiló, su ego había sido quebrado, por la persona apropiada en el momento apropiado. No obstante, lo siguiente no había sido meritorio para él y era el hecho de ser estrechado por esos femeninos brazos— ¡Idiota! — También sintió ese insulto como otra bofetada, el temblor, los sollozos, el llanto de alguien que nunca lo abandonó. Ella, Sakura, era el sol… el sol que nunca apreció en su vida.

— Nunca pude valorar todo esto, nunca pude llegar a respetarte como era debido. Detesto el hecho de haber rechazado toda propuesta de ser feliz… contigo, ser feliz con esto que ya tenía… Aquella vez, en este lugar… te di las gracias, ahora quiero que me perdones, quiero que me perdonen por ser un miserable monstruo…— La sintió tensarse, él no quería apartar aquel cálido contacto, ese que no sentía hace tiempo. Se dio el privilegio de corresponder a aquello, hundiendo su rostro, reteniendo el tiempo en su memoria, ella había decidido una vez más acompañarlo.

Naruto sonrió melancólicamente, sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de Hinata, y comenzó su camino hacia Sasuke, seguido por Hinata. Al estar un poco más apartados, Ino tomó la mano de Hinata, simultáneamente Choji, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Kiba, Rock Lee. Tantas manos tomadas en dirección a un solo lugar, formando una cadena. Se acercaron al cabo de un lento minuto.

Naruto tocó el hombro de Sasuke, él contempló a su rival amistoso ofrecerle un sonrisa zorruna, más impresionado aún observó a toda las personas a su alrededor sonriéndole.

Pagaría su sanción con el perdón de aquellas personas, aquellas que a pesar de sus repudiables actos estaban ahí, una vez más ofreciendo la oportunidad de había dejado tiempo atrás.

Y todo era más claro, más brillante más real… **_Eso era lo que él siempre tuvo_**.

.

.

.


End file.
